B. anthracis is a pathogen of major concern for national biodefense. DNA vaccines have a number of potential advantages in this context. However, they often elicit only modest immune responses. We will generate candidate DNA vaccines for anthrax that incorporate a proprietary technology which targets the afferent limb of the immune system, markedly amplifying the immune response. The technology may also accelerate the response. We will test our vaccines in non-infectious mouse models.